A Red Sun Rises
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: While on a mission SG1 meets an alien who is not as mild mannered as he appears. Set before Superman Returns.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Red Sun Rises

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** None as of yet, but maybe some torture or violence later.

---------

**Prologue **

---------

5th January 2004

---------

Since her husband had died and her son Clark had moved away to the city, Martha Clark Kent had been unable to care for some of the larger farm animals or crops that used to be found on the Kent farm, even with the help of her neighbour Ben Hubbard, but she still grew some vegetables and flowers which she sold in town along with eggs from the small flock of chickens she kept on the back porch of the house. She and her husband had always prided themselves on their completely organic produce and she found herself wanting to continue to uphold the Kent name within the town.

Martha Kent stood with some difficulty from her crouched position in her garden when a black van what she didn't recognise entered the driveway of her farm. It was rare for anyone other then Ben to visit her so she was cautious to approach the van. She moved towards the vehicle but stayed inside the fence that surrounded the garden.

---------

Looking around the farm, Jack could definitely see Kal-el, or Clark as he had later been identified, growing up there. Everything about the farm was simple and modest. Clark sometimes had seemed too good to be true, and Jack had decided that there was no way that anyone could grow up in the city and be that kind hearted and innocent, with perhaps the exception of Daniel.

Seeing the woman standing cautiously but cheerfully welcoming, behind the garden fence, he moved in her direction, thankfully Teal'c, the most intimidating of their group, chose to stay near the car, probably sensing the woman's ill ease.

---------

Martha watched quietly as a man and a women in military uniform got out of the van, followed by two other men in normal work suits. The male with a colonel eagle on each shoulder, who she was in charge of the group, looked briefly around the farm before zeroing in on her location and moving in her direction, followed by two of the others in the group, leaving only the tall, dark skinned man next to the van.

"Good afternoon Ma'am," the leader greeted, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force, this is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and," O'Neill turned his body slightly and looked over his shoulder to indicate the other man by the van, "that is Murrey Teal'c. We're looking for Martha Clark Kent."

"Well you've found her," she wiped her hands on the leg of her jeans and held one out over the fence to shake O'Neill's' then Carter and Jackson's'.

---------

Jack gladly accepted the handshake, completely ignoring the fact that it was covered in dirt and manure; and Carter and Daniel did the same.

"How can I help you?" Ms Kent smiling politely at them.

"We're here in regards to your son," Jack told her.

For a split second Martha's expression changed into a worried scowl, which was understandable considering what her son was, but the friendly smile returned just as quickly and she turned away to gather up the tools she had been using to tend the garden.

"What about him, last I heard he was in India," she lied smoothly, "he's been on a soul-searching mission for a few years now, not the first time either, I don't think he ever got over his father's death," with her tools in one hand and a basket resting on her hip, Martha moved out of the out of the garden towards the barn trusting the group to follow.

The barn showed in every way that it was it had been organised by a home-maker, everything was had its own spot and nothing was out of place.

"I don't think he ever fitted in to city life either, he is a country boy at heart." She continued.

"You can take the boy out of the country but you can't take the country out of the boy?" Daniel queried, ever trying to be the peace-maker.

"Exactly," Martha said, she continued to talk about her son, making comparisons of his attitude in the city as to when he was at home; almost ignoring the small group as she put away everything she had been using that day.

"Ms Kent," Jack finally interrupted, "we know that your son is not in India. We also know that he is not human and also goes under the alias Superman."

Martha paused what she was doing waited for Jack to continue.

"For some years now a secret government agency has been exploring the galaxy by means of an alien device, on one of these missions we met your son. At the time we knew him only as Kal-el and we did not know his connection to Earth. While we were on the planet my team, along with your son, were captured by an enemy we know as the Goa'uld. I am sorry but your son didn't survive."

---------

**A/N let me know what you think. **

---------


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Red Sun Rises

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** AU to some of Superman Returns, May be some spoilers in later chapters. Also might be some AU to Stargate SG-1 I think I have the dates within time Jack still with SG-1 but might have it wrong. Maybe some torture or violence in later chapters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier – 7th December 2004

* * *

"So what are we looking for today, Carter? People, Technology, Rocks?" Jack specifically directed the last one over his shoulder towards Daniel.

He was rewarded with Daniel's indignant answer of "Artefacts."

"I'm not sure what we'll find. We sent a UAV up yesterday and it showed an energy reading about two hours walk from here, it was large enough to be a small monument but it's also large enough to be a crashed ship."

"Goa'uld?"

"It could be but I don't think so. The image that the UAV picked up was the wrong shape for a gilder and it was too small to be a cargo ship."

"Ok so two hours…" Jack said gesturing around him in different directions waiting for his 2IC to fill in the gap

"That way sir." She pointed east.

"Ah we'll have a lovely view of the sunrise as we walk." Jack said as he pulled his hat further down on his head.

"Actually sir it's almost noon," Sam informed him, pointing above them at the sun which had almost reached its peak, "the sun here is red, that's why everything is tinted red."

"Right…East it is them. Carter take point; Teal'c watch our six."

Two hours later the team arrived at the source of the energy. After watching for a few minutes, Jack allowed them to move in for a closer inspection.

The ship looked like it had been predominately white or clear to begin with but was now burn up, presumable from the re-entry into the atmosphere. The ship looked as though the upper half had moved up to allow its passenger out. One thing was for sure, it definitely wasn't of Goa'uld design.

Sam and Daniel slowly approached the ship while Jack and Teal'c watched the area in case the owner of the ship decided to return. Both of the scientists climbed onto the ship and looked inside, one looking to find out anything she could about the workings of the ship, and the other looking for any clues he could about the civilisation that owned it.

"Teal'c have you ever seen one of these before." Jack asked not taking his eyes off of the trees around them.

"I have not."

"Carter, any idea where it's from?"

"No, sir I've never seen…"

"Earth," Daniel interrupted looking at a book he had found in the ship.

"What?"

Daniel held up the book, "_The Complete Works of Charles Dickens,_ I'd say that I fairly large clue, there's another one here," he paused while he reached into the ship again.

"That doesn't prove anything; it could be about nuclear physics or a guide to fishing." Jack protested.

While Daniel was reaching for the other book, Carter took the book and looked at the table of contents, "Yes sir, a guide to catching very big fish, a whale in fact, that go by the name Moby Dick."

"Technically, whales aren't fish," Daniel said as he pulled back from the ship holding another book, "this one is _The Greatest Works of William Shakespeare._"

"O'Neill." Teal'c called.

Jack turned towards Teal'c and saw what the Jaffa had.

"Go to ground." He told the other two.

Sam reacted immediately grabbing Daniel to pull him upright from his leaning position into the ship before they both jumped down from the ship and ran towards the bush they had hidden in when they first arrived. Teal'c had taken position behind a tree near the bush and Jack had taken a similar position on the opposite side.

A few minutes later a tall man in a torn silver bodysuit came out of the trees with a pile of sticks and a small log under his arm.

Kal-el moved slowly through the trees back to where his ship had crashed. He wasn't completely sure why he had crashed, if he had to guess he would have said that he had been knocked off course by an asteroid or meteor when he was passing the planet, either that or someone had shot at him.

Either way he was now stuck on this planet until the he or the AI fixed the ship, or someone past else found him on the planet, which he wasn't waiting out for since the planet seemed to be deserted except for a few animals he had seen in the area.

His main problem though was the red sun that the planet orbited. It meant that all his abilities that he had had his whole life, with the exception of the time just before he left earth when he had given up his powers for Lois.

As a result of the sun neutralizing his abilities, the entry into this planets surface hadn't done him much good. Where usually he would have walked, or flown, away without a scratch; now he felt like everything hurt. The worst was his arm which he had automatically used to brace himself for impact, he was sure that something was broken but there was no way of telling; he also had a large cut on his thigh that throbbed every time he took a step; along with many smaller cuts and bruises. All in all he did look or feel like Superman. To add insult to injury the ships AI refused to let him sleep because he had a concussion.

"AI," the ship lit up almost instantly in response to his voice, but even so it was slower then it usually was, "you get any further fixing the ship."

"No, Kal-el, there is little I can do and the power source was damaged in the crash, even if I did fix it, the power used to keep me active for the amount of time that would take would drain all power reserves."

"And I don't know how to get home with out you."

"That is not the problem Kal-el, you would not be able to achieve orbit."

Kal-el stopped a few metres from the ship and dropped the load of wood he had been carrying.

"So you're saying that I have no way off of this planet," he sat, collapsed, next to the wood, wincing as his injuries were aggravated.

"There is a Stargate on this world about two hours walk from here…"

"…but the chances of me finding the right combination of symbols to get anywhere is almost miniscule."

The AI didn't reply.

SG-1 watched without making a sound as the man, Kal-el, as the ship called him. Started to move the wood he had collected into pile to make a fire, all the time holding one arm close to his chest.

He continued to talk to the ship, "You know I never realised how depended I was on my powers, normally I would have simply snapped a dead tree in half and set it alight his my heat-vision, actually no I wouldn't have cause I wouldn't have needed a fire, I don't get cold, if I did I would be in serious trouble living in the north pole." He laughed.

"He's insane," Jack whispered.

"AI are you sure we don't have anything to light a fire with?" Kal-el asked the ship.

"Yes Kal-el, there seemed no need, we did not mean to land anywhere, and if by some small chance Krypton was still there we would not have needed to light a fire."

"Krypton, I've heard of that planet," Daniel told the team.

"Let me guess, Greek mythology, no Japanese, Krypton it sounds Japanese." Jack cut in.

"No its not but I have heard of it."

"It's an element in the Periodic Table," Sam added.

"No," Daniel snapped, too loud. They all froze and looked back towards the ship and its pilot.

Kal-el looked towards the sound he thought he had heard but dismissed it. He dropped his head into his hands and grounded his eyes with the heel of his hands, "AI can I go to sleep yet, it's been a whole day, surely it is safe now."

"I would not suggest it until you have had a meal."

"A meal of what, we have no food, and I don't know what plants here are poisonous."

"Could you not catch an animal of some kind?"

"Catching an animal requires energy and weapons which I don't have. It would also require a fire which I don't think I will be able to start until I am awake. Which won't happen until I sleep," he lifted his head with some effort to glare at the machine, which didn't do much good since it couldn't see him or understand emotion.

"Why do you not ask the people in the bushes if they have any food?"

**

* * *

A/N please don't attack me for what Sam said about the red sun, I don't have a science degree, I am working on it but I am not there yet, I have no idea what effect a red sun would have on an environment or the atmosphere and the internet isn't being cooperative in telling me about red suns so I am guessing and probably wrong. **

**Also I have changed some things in the prologue that were pointed out to me and added a time frame.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**lov  
JEDI-BANT**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Red Sun Rises

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** AU to some of Superman Returns, May be some spoilers in later chapters. Also might be some AU to Stargate SG-1 I think I have the dates within time Jack still with SG-1 but might have it wrong. Maybe some torture or violence in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why do you not ask the people in the bushes if they have any food?" 

Jack, Sam and Daniel all started slightly, Teal'c as always stood silently, although his left eyebrow raised an inch or so.

"Where we just outed by a machine?" Jack asked the others.

"It would appear so."

"The people in the bushes?" Kal-el asked, "AI I think you better shut down and restart cause that crash must have broken something."

"I am not a human computer, I do not restart." The Artificial Intelligence said, as close to indignant as an emotionless machine could be.

"Whatever something is wrong with you there is no one there I would have heard…no I wouldn't have heard them would I." he finished mostly to himself. He pushed himself to his feet slowly.

"Hello, is anyone there." He called out into the trees. "My name's Cla- Kal-el, my ships crash and I'm kind of stuck here."

"Daniel no..!"

Too late, Daniel had already moved out of his hiding place and was moving towards Kal-el.

"Hi I'm Daniel Jackson." Daniel introduced as he approached, although Jack was pleased to see that he stayed out of arms reach of the other man.

Sighing Jack moved out of the trees followed closely by Sam and Teal'c.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force. This is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. Talkative machine you've got there." He nodded towards the ship.

"What AI, no most of the time it's impossible to start a conversation. He's supposedly a copy of my Father's consciences."

"Really, but how-"

"Don't start Carter." Jack interrupted before she could start one of her annoying technobabbles, that he could never understand, scratch that, which no one could understand except her.

Kal-el watched them with a slight smile on his face, which Jack found unnerving.

"What?"

"You people never cease to amaze me."

"You people," Daniel asked, sounding slightly offended, mostly intrigued as to what he meant.

"Oh sorry, humans, people of Earth. What I mean is I left Earth, what three, four years ago?"

"3 and one half." The ship supplied.

"Thank you, Three and a half years ago and look at you, when I left I thought you hadn't made it past the moon except with a probe, now look at you, half way across the galaxy."

"You are from Earth." Daniel said sounding surprised even with his earlier discoveries in the ship.

"Well technically no, but I grew up on Earth."

"Superman," Carter said. Kal-el groaned at the name.

"What,"

"He's Superman sir."

"Didn't he die?" Jack asked.

"No sir, he just disappeared, no one knows what happened to him."

"It would appear that we now do," Teal'c commented.

"Please call me Kal-el."

"But if you're Superman why are you sitting here trying to light a fire? Why not just fly back to Earth?" Jack asked, ignoring Kal's request.

"Well for one I can only go without oxygen for 20 minutes and no matter how fast I can fly, there is no way I could reach Earth that quickly from here. But mostly, this planet has a red sun, I have none of my abilities here, I am essentially human." He explained.

"Bummer."

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly."


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Red Sun Rises

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** AU to some of Superman Returns, May be some spoilers in later chapters. Also might be some AU to Stargate SG-1 I think I have the dates within time Jack still with SG-1 but might have it wrong. Maybe some torture or violence in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Mmm food, nothing helps your appreciation for something like not having it," Kal-el said, before shovelling more of the food into his mouth. "What is this anyway, chicken?" 

Jack shook his head, "No, that's just what it tastes like, it's Macaroni and cheese."

Kal-el paused for a moment staring at the sticky mush before shrugging and continuing to eat it.

"What do you mean not having it? Surely you had food on your ship. One day is hardly without," Sam insisted.

"No, the ship acts as a life support system, don't ask me how I have no idea how it works, I have very little understand of how it works, but it is the same design as the one that first took me to earth, and a 6 or so month old baby can hardly feed itself."

"You were that young?" Daniel interjected before Sam could question him any further.

"Well my parents couldn't exactly wait; they knew the planet was going to be destroyed,"

Sam gave him a puzzled look, "if your father knew and had time to get you out, why didn't others leave, or your parents for that matter." She questions.

"Because the high counsel wouldn't believe him, they consulted someone else and they disagreed then made my father promise not to leave or tell anyone, they didn't want the public to panic. So my father promised that neither he nor his wife would leave Krypton."

"But not you,"

"Exactly,"

"Sneaky," Jack smiled, which Kal returned.

"Kal-el," AI said, "I suggest that you get some rest."

"Yes AI, you should probably power down, conserve your energy,"

"Very well, sleep well Kal-el," with that the ships lights switched off and it went silent.

"Is it always that formal," Daniel asked.

"And pushy," Jack added.

Kal chuckled, "unfortunately yes, from what I can tell, Krypton had a very formal civilisation, I think AI would short circuit if he used slang, I think I'd have a heart attack too."

Jack snorted, while the others smiled, except for Teal'c of course who simply raised an eyebrow.

Kal yawned, "I apologise, but I need to sleep now, I have been awake for over a day,"

"Sure go ahead, we'll keep watch," Jack said.

"Thank you, if you wish I will take a watch later, but I will not be offended if you do not trust me to," with that Kal lay down next to the fire and was asleep before anyone could reply.

* * *

Kal was on his feet and searching for the source of the gun fire before he really registered what he was looking for, but he was almost instantly wide awake and had found the source almost as quickly. 

Jack and his team had taken cover behind various trees and a boulder, hiding from whomever it was that was firing at them.

"Kal, get down," Jack yelled from his position nearby, not taking his eyes off of the enemy for more then a second. But instead of following the order Kal took cover behind his ship then climbed in.

AI immediately powered up the ship, sensing his entrance.

"AI, were under attack, I am going to remove you from the ship," Kal explained, while he started the necessary process to remove the main 'computer' crystal. The ship mostly powered down again, only leaving main system running. Kal finished the necessary sequence then removed the control crystal causing all lights and operations in the ship to cease completely, leaving it dead, so to speak.

"Jack," Kal called as he jumped out, "who are they?"

"Jaffa, they serve the Goa'uld, basically the bad guys, arrogant, rude, snakes, like to enslave people," Jack supplied as he replaced his empty clip.

"So if they got hold of Kryptonian technology it would be especially bad?"

"Very," Jack replied still shooting.

"Ok, do you have any C4, a grenade, something explosive?"

"You're going to blow it up?"

"Yes, I have removed AI, it would be no loss."

"Fine," he dropped his P90, which bumped against his chest but didn't fall any further, pushing back against his tree, Jack pulled the pin on a grenade and chucked it in the direction of the ship. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled at the others, who covered their heads as the small missile exploded.

But the moment's distraction had given the Jaffa an advantage and they managed to get cover closer to the group.

From that point the fight had gone down hill. There had simply been too many Jaffa and protecting themselves from the explosion had allowed them the advantage. All Kal could remember after the explosion was an electric pulse sending pain through his body.

* * *

When he next woke up he was in a cold cell. Almost instantly after opening his eyes he closed them again in the futile hope that it would remove the kryptonite hammers attacking his brain. He managed to push himself up into a relative sitting position against one of the walls by feeling the ground around him with his good arm, the other returned to its protective spot close to his chest.

"He's awake," someone said from somewhere to his left. Braving the light again, Kal opened his eyes to find Daniel moving away from another bared wall, which separated them from Jack, towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Metallo and Darkseid decided used me as a punching bag."

"Right," Jack said from the other cell, completely missing the references, "you sure none of those super abilities of yours are working?"

Kal started to shake his head but halted the movement when the hammers started again, "no, even out of the sun, they won't return until I can be under a yellow sun again."

Jack scowled, and turned back to Sam, who was in his cell, and Teal'c, who was in the next cell over. Now that they were in a dangerous situation all jokes had flown out the window and it was easy to see the leader in Jack.

"Do you know which Goa'uld these Jaffa serve?" he asked Teal'c.

"Indeed, they wore the symbol of Khepri, a minor Goa'uld with control over very few planets."

Jack and Sam automatically turned to Daniel for more information.

"In mythology, Khepri was one of the creator gods. He was the god of renewal and rebirth. Supposedly he lifted the sun into the sky every morning and was represented by a Scarab beetle."

"Ok, so it's just a snake looking for power trip, maybe looking to get in with the bigger fish. Shouldn't be too hard to get out of here, just need the right opportunity." Jack said. He stood and moved to the door to his cell, searching for any weaknesses. Finding none, he turned back to the group, "only a matter of time." He nodded his head confidently before moving to the back wall and sitting back to wait.

* * *

**This could be completely wrong, I am using an internet source so…please don't snap at me. Here is the addy for anyone interested www . ancientegypt . co . uk / gods / explore / main . html**


End file.
